


Flevanz - Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evanz, just a school kid having a shit day, and Fluke, the blond God, get caught up in a storm before school and even worse on picture day!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flevanz - Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

They say love is blind. Perhaps love is just clueless and confused, lost on the path of life and trailing behind you as you grow. The truth is Evanz hadn't had a lot of time to grow up before he was love struck, completely head over heels for someone that doesn't even know his name. He was only in high school, but old enough to be responsible for his own actions, his thoughts not so much though as he let his mind wander to the thought of the blond god as he sat at the breakfast table. Slowly eating his cereal to be careful not to spill it onto his new clean white school shirt and red and grey tie, which was a horrible part of the school uniform besides the grey blazer.

He wanted- no need- to be perfect for today, for today was picture day at school; he had specially washed and dried his hair this morning, put on a clean uniform. But not even he could have predicted rain, prayed against yes but he could not have stopped the heavens from opening. However, Evanz did have a plan, he woke up half an hour earlier, however much it pained him to he did; he planned to get to school that little be earlier which wouldn't be too difficult since it was only a ten minute walk from his house. Rushing upstairs after breakfast, he pulled a dark blue rain coat from his wardrobe and made sure it had a hood attached before slipping it on over his blazer.

Running back down the stairs, grabbing his backpack and shouting his goodbyes, Evanz left the house and softly closed the door behind him. It was raining heavier now, at 8am, than it was at 6:30am; Evanz worried about whether he should put a thicker coat on or perhaps worn a hat as he began to trudge down the side of the silent road towards the school. Not even two minutes into his journey Evanz began to regret not being smart enough with his waterproofing options, maybe he didn't need to wake up so early, he just needed to be smarter. Cursing under his breath, Evanz jumped further onto the path as a van sped past him a through the gigantic puddle than ran down the whole of the road.

Clenching his jaw, closing his eyes and shopping still momentarily seemed to just draw tears from Evanz' eyes, he was crying because he got splashed for fuck sake, he's not three. Yes, he was not three! But something inside of him just popped and within second he was a sobbing, sniffling mess; leaning against the brick wall for support as his trousers dripped with water. His hood of his blue rain coat had slid back to reveal the majority of his dark hair, within seconds it was soaked. Evanz felt pathetic to say the least, he just wanted to turn up to school perfectly dry, to look and feel nice while having his picture taken but no.

The roads were fairly busy now and a few people had begun pouring onto the street, Evanz pulled his hood back over his head to save what hair he has left that is dry. Sighing before composing himself and pushing back up off the wall into a standing position; slowly and calmly making the rest of the way through the street, someone hastily rushed past him catching their leg on his. Great! This was just what he needed to make his day better. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry" a voice spoke softly as a hand was placed atop of his shoulder in an attempt to steady him, Evanz avoided falling back onto the wet pavement and looked up at the other that was no other than the blond god that was Fluke.

Fluke wore the usual school uniform: white shirt, red and grey tie, grey blazer, grey trousers and black shoes; as well he had a brown book bag slung over his shoulder and wore a smart, black coat. He also held a blue umbrella in his hand, that wasn't on Evanz' shoulder still, keeping his dirty blond hair perfectly dry and pristine. "Uh, sorry, I should've been looking where I was going" Evans spoke quietly, clearly embarrassed, "Oh, uh, hi; you go to my school right?" Fluke almost stuttered, almost. "Yeah I do actually!" Evanz spoke up, quite proudly as he stood up straight but yet still short in comparison to the other. "I'm really sorry but your name has slipped my mind and..." Fluke lied as he trailed off, waiting for the other to input; Evanz knew he was lying but couldn't help but smile and reply with his name because after all he was talking to him still.

"Would you like to share my umbrella cause I don't think your jacket is keeping you very dry? I mean if you want to come with me, to school that is!" Fluke fell over his words very ungracefully before sighing and leaving the question to the open air. "Sure I'd like to" Evanz replied almost instantly and shuffled to the blond's side as they begun walking down the long stretch of houses towards their school. The walk is quiet, but comfortably so, as the two stay within close proximity underneath the umbrella but the quiet was softly disturbed as Fluke spoke up, "can I ask you something?" he speaks shyer than usual but Evanz hums a response, his nervousness increase every second.

"I want to know what you are doing out so early? And what about the crying? I mean you don't have to answer me I just- I'm just worried" Fluke sighs at himself, Evanz himself hangs his head; "I'm sorry, I don't even really know you but- well you seem nice and I alway notice you around school or in class with very little friend and I- I wanted to know if everything was okay" Fluke rambled on and his walking came to a stop, causing the other to stop in front of him. Evanz smiled up slightly at him as they now faced head on, "everything's fine I'm just having a very bad day, I'm soaking wet, freezing cold and miserable; to be honest I just want to go home" he mumbled as he avoided the other's eyes and the embarrassment.

Evanz' eyes widened as he was brought into a one armed hug but accepted it never the less as c'mon was he really going to reject a hug from Fluke. "It's alright, I understand if you feel pathetic but it's okay because sometimes you just need a good cry" the blond spoke with a hint of humour but most of all sympathy; but suddenly Evanz clicked slightly, why? Why was Fluke being so nice to him even though he didn't know his name? "Why are you doing this? ...Comforting me" Evanz spoke softly into the other's coat, the question seemed to catch the taller off guard as he paused for perhaps too long.

"I know this might come off as weird but I'm doing this because I really like you, like, like like you. Sorry I just never had the courage to talk to you or even ask your name, even if I did now it'd be too weird I mean we've been going to school together for almost 5 years and I just- yeah, sorry" Evanz couldn't believe what he just heard as he look up to the other is disbelief only to see the other staring down at him with pink tinted cheeks. Evanz just said the first think that came to mind, "please stop apologising. I know this is going to sound just as strange as you but I really like you too and I've always admired you from afar because I haven't really got enough confidence to confront people." Now it was his turn to blush as silence fell over them again, this time Evanz worried. Had he said something wrong? Did he mishear something? His heart and mind working at 1000 miles per hour until the blond broke the hug only to bow down and briefly kiss the shorter stunned male.

The kiss was cut short by a short ring of Fluke's phone from his trouser pocket and not even seconds later Evanz' vibrated in his blazer, both looked expectantly yet suspiciously at each other before checking their phones. Twin smiles graced their faces, the both texts read: 'Due to flooding problems in both gyms and the hall school today will be closed and we aim to be back open by next Monday but will notify you if later'. "So, we have the rest of the week together, I only have one question" Fluke stated in a serious tone, which somewhat worried Evanz but he nodded anyway, "my house or yours?" the blond laughed with the other following as they agreed to go to Flukes today and perhaps Evanz' tomorrow but they didn't need all the time in the world to fall in love as love can now see.


End file.
